Kingdom Hearts III: Sweet Drop Fantasies
by lovekairi
Summary: Kairi is waiting for Sora in the island while he and Riku still were fighting against the darkness, kind of lonely it was, but she was convinced that they were going to come back soon or later..Hole summary inside. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Destiny Island, my home

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: Sweet Drop Fantasies.

Author: Lovekairi.

Genere: Action, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy.

Summary: Kairi is waiting for Sora in the island while he and Riku still were fighting against the darkness, kind of lonely it was, but she was convinced that they were going to come back soon or later, what kind of things can happen while she is waiting? And when the two boys arrive to their island, what would happen? What if their going to experience something totally different for what they have experienced yet?

Disclaimer: Even if I hate it, I have to tell that I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, Disney, or the final fantasy characters…T.T I really hate saying such hurting words….T.T

Enjoy the fic:

1. Destiny Island, my home, and… where's Riku and Sora?!

Normal P.O.V:

"Waaaaaaaa!!!" A girl with light red hair screamed while she was falling from the sky , and then fell into the sea, other two characters were in the same situation…Few seconds later the girl and the two other creatures emerge from the sea and realized they were really near to a beach.

"Okay Guys, we'll swim to that beach, maybe there's a Town or something, don't you think?" The girl said as she looked to her compainers, the two affirmed with their heads.

"Guhyuk…Where's the king Mickey, Have ya guys seen him?" One of the creatures Asked, looking at every direction he could. The other two looked up, then, a kind of shadow showed up and from that strange shadow, another creature get out.

"King Mickey!!!" The two yelled while the other creature was still looking for something and totally ignoring the loud voices of the other two. Suddenly, A giant Mouse fell on the despite creature.

"Oh, sorry Goofy…I'm really very sorry" The Mouse Said while he get off from his friend named Goofy. Mickey looked up, and realized that the shadow disappeared, '_What are you doing? Why don't you hurry up and appear in another shadow? Riku…Sora…'_

"You're Majesty? Ya think That We'll see them again?" The White Duck creature Asked Mickey, Mickey looked at him with a goofy face and then blinked two times, He smiled lightly and start to swim in the way to the beach.

"I think that's a yes Donald" The Girl Sweet Dropped, Donald looked at her and smiled." Come on Goofy, We've got to go now…" The Girl said, Goofy Affirmed and started to swim with them. _'Sora…Riku…Hope that you guys come quickly…' _The Girl thought peacefully swimming.

"Kairi, they'll come, and when that happen, you'll know perfectly what to do…" Mickey Said smiling at her, she smiled back at the mouse.

Kairi P.O.V:

This is strange but the words that Mickey said just now, make me think on Sora, at that time, I was feeling really peaceful, and my heart started to pound rapidly and I felt like my cheeks were burning, but then I started to think about Riku and that…really confused me but, it was almost the same felling that with Sora except that, it was fear what I felt instead of peace…

It's really funny, but I really don't remember some important things, like, why did I get into destiny island the almost the same way I get into the sea just now, I can't remember what kind of persons were the first persons that found me and then ignored me, I can't understand neither remember if I have seen Namine before. I don't even remember what happened between me and Sora that's the most confusing thing …

"Kairi!! We're going to arrive so stop swimming like that Quak!" Donald Screamed at me, I stop swimming and started to walk on the soft sand, I looked my reflection in the sea and I really wide open my eyes. The one who was there was Namine!!!

"_**Don't **__**Worry Kairi, Everything is going to be alright, you'll see" My Namine Reflection Said, She put one of her fingers in her lips, I didn't said anything." Look, I'm worried too, but I can't do anything, we'll just wait." She Cheer me up…**_

"I---I'll wait for them…I'm sure they will come back…Long time ago they promised it…"I whispered, even thought I knew Mickey, Donald and Goofy could hear me clearly…Sora Promised it and Riku did also, so I'll promise that I won't give up and I'll wait for the two of them…

Normal P.O.V:

The four landed in the beach, they lie down in the floor and breathe heavily, then they stand up and started to walk, Kairi noticed that there were some few foot steps, so she followed them without noticing that the others were walking to another direction.

Kairi keep walking until she was kind of exhausted, she sigh as she seat on a rock that was near her, She looked around for a bit and noticed She was Near to a dark and cold Swamp, in a kind of jungle or something like that.

"This is…" Kairi whispered as she looked the place more carefully, indeed, there was something pretty familiar in that place "maybe …we are in---Destiny Island!!" She screamed while she stood up and began to ran and continue following the foot steps, there she saw a man that was on a really big house; She smiled and screamed "father!!!"

"Oh my gosh could it be…" The old man matured while he was turning just to see a really happy Kairi running to him…"Kairi!!! Dear!" He said as he hugged her tight "Where have you've been Kairi? I was so worried about you these last days…" he said hugging her tightly. She didn't say anything until the hug ended, she sight and said she was going to look for her friends but first… She needed to do something else…

Kairi go to the beach and sit on the sand near were the waves ended up, she looked at the water and wished she could see Namine again, Namine suddenly appeared in her reflection…

"_**Why are you worrying that much?" Namine asked peacefully. Kairi blinked two times and then she Sight…**_

"_**I really don't know but…there's something that have been bordering lately so I'm…confused"Kairi said Normally as if Namine became an normal person and sit up next to her, but she was just a reflection because being the nobody from kairi.**_

"_**I'm really happy…" Namine said,kairi looked at her confused, Namine giggled and then continue talking." I'm really happy just to think that, I am going to see roxas soon or later, I believe in him so…do you believe on Sora and Riku?" Namine said, Kairi affirmed and looked at the sky.**_

"Such a beautiful sky, don't you think Namine…?" She said looking at her reflection but, Namine was gone, Kairi understood this, Namine would always with her so she wasn't alone…

'_Sora, Riku…I'm starting to miss you…Roxas, Namine is worried about you too…please, come soon...'_ She thought…_'I feel…strange…'_

END OF FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!YOU LIKE IT?! Sorry because the grammar or spelling mistakes, if there's something that I can Change just tell it ok? Little bit short I confess…See ya!!!


	2. 12 hearts? Kairi's Advised Dream

Title: Kingdom hearts III: Sweet Drop Fantasy!!

By: Lovekairi

Genere: Action, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy.

Summary: Kairi is waiting for Sora in the island while he and Riku still were fighting against the darkness, kind of lonely it was, but she was convinced that they were going to come back soon or later, what kind of things can happen while she is waiting? And when the two boys arrive to their island, what would happen? What if their going to experience something totally different for what they have experienced yet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own kingdom hearts, neither its characters nor Stories; it is from square Enix, Disney etc…

Hope you like this Fic!!!

**2. Twelve Hearts? Kairi's Advised dream…**

_**(Kairi P.O.V)**_

_**For some strange reason I fainted…I wonder why…**_

_Dream…(Kairi P.O.V)_

I appeared to be on a Dark place, it was so dark that I couldn't see my hands and so cold that I couldn't feel my feet nor my hands and all my body was paralyzed. I felt lonely, Why?. Then, I started to feel a lot of pain in my chest, I tried to take something from the darkness, but nothing was there, there's nothing in all this darkness?? Am I really in this darkness? What's all this about??

"Why would I care?" I heard a voice from the distance, a childish feminine voice. I stay in silence…"Who are you?" I heard again…

"Kairi, and you?" I asked, still paralyzed, in a miserable form, with my head looking straight to the floor; if there was really a floor where I could stand… but, there was none answer. I tried to move my head, but, I couldn't, I tried to move my feet, I couldn't…There was no use, I couldn't move my body. Now I was angry, and started to cry because the pain in the chest and, because the fear I haved in that place.

"Why are you crying?" That voice again, it sounded worried. I tried to move my head again but, as always, I couldn't move, my pain and my fear were really annoying and then, my head started to hurt… I ignored the voice and with all my effort, tried to move again. "Why are you crying?", the voice again…

"It's none of you're business." I muttered; it was annoying. Trying again and again to move was annoying, hearing that voice again and again asking about me was annoying, the pain was annoying, crying was annoying, waiting was annoying, the darkness was annoying…Why?! Why am I in a place like this?! Annoying, Painful… I'm scared. "Sora…Riku…" I muttered again…

"Why would I care? Who are you? Why are you crying? Are you scared? How are you feeling?" The voice again and again…

"PLEASE STOP!!!" I screamed desperately…

"You're troublesome… idiot…" The voice replied. "They won't come again, they prefer their adventures. You'll be lonely, poor idiot girl"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" I screamed…the voice stopped, then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned my face toward the one that had his or her hand on my shoulder, I could move now? Who was that person? Then, I realized it, the one that had the warm hand was Namine. She smiled calmly and started to sparkle with a white light, I couldn't see because the light.

Then, I appeared to be in a strange but beautiful land full of green grass, flowers and some pounds, near of where I was standing, was a river with really clean water, so clean and crystalline that I could see all the little fishes that were inside, and I also could see a cave at the bottom of the platform of the river.

"Pretty, don't you think?" I heard Namine, I turned my left and she appeared with her normal white dress but, her hair was longer and was tided in ponytail. "How are you Kairi?"

"Namine… thank you for saving me..." I thanked her, she didn't move, then she shook her head calmly, I looked her surprised, she didn't say anything.

"It wasn't me, It was you, you called me in your heart, remember I'm in you all the time " She explained walking toward me, then she stand in front of me and then, hugged me." " Kairi, I'm always with you because I am you, that's why you created me this beautiful world…"

"Uh? I did what?" I asked responding her hug… We separated, she smiled and sit down on the grass and asked me to sit with her… I sit next to her.

"This world is you're fantasies heart." She said… " All humans have different parts of hearts, there are 10 for each one, first is the Happiness, Second , Sadness, Third Childish, Fourth is the Curiosity, Fifth is the Fantasy, Sixth is Darkness, Seventh is the Lightness, Eight is Angst, The inner nobody and the tenth is the Just/terrible heart…"

"Ten for each person… So this is my fantasy Heart?" I asked, She smirked as I keep my eye on her.

"You see, each person has an special part of their heart that personalize them from all the humans, that's why there are 10 for each human but the truth is that each human have 11 hearts, one of them is their special heart" Namine continued, " the special heart is their special quality, for example, You're heart, You're special heart is the Kindness, and you're personalized heart is the fantasy… not all human have the same hearts because of this…"

"I see… but why are you explaining me this now?" I asked she looked at me with the same smile…

"Because, you have to think in you're happy heart parts and not you're sad parts…" Namine said "The place where you were wasn't just one part, the first one was the sadness, the second that you where was Darkness, the third was the Darkness and you were going to enter finally to the Just/Terrible heart." Namine was Sirius at this, she wasn't smiling, she was worried about what just happened. "Listen Kairi, The just/ Terrible heart is the election heart, this heart is the most important heart of all your heart, What I mean is that, if you pass trough all darkness hearts, the most possible thing it that you would elect the Terrible heart instead of then Just one and if that happens, you're inner nobody would consume you, the inner nobody heart is where all human nobodies rest, but when the nobody escape and go to the outer world, this part get really dangerous, when this nobody enter to you're heart again, it can't return to the inner nobody heart, so the nobody have to live in one of the most appropriate heart, that means that this inner nobody heart is still open. If your just/Terrible heart decide the terrible, your inner nobody heart is going to explode and would make two nobodies of your own, in this case me and you, if you lost your heart control, you wont have any heart and would serve to the fantasy law."

"Hey!! so, my heart was nearly going to explode?!" I screamed, She nodded.

"But, something that protect all the ones that have a keyblade is the key heart that just the key bladders have" Namine said then, she give me a gold ring that haved a key hole grabbed. "This makes that your key heart protect you from all bads. Now you have to go to your world, you have to wait for them, right?" I nodded and hugged her, then, the light came again and then…

Kairi, Kairi, Kairi…..

_End of the dream (End of Kairi P.O.V)_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kairi!!!" She heard as she waked, King Mickey was in front of her with a worried face. Kairi smiled at him and stood up; she looked in the front and realized it was already getting dark. She looked her hand and then one of her fingers started to shine, then a gold ring appeared… She smiled and Sight loudly.

"Kairi!!! Are ya okay?" Goofy asked worried, she nodded and Laugh lightly as she hugged Donald, Goofy and Mickey together, "Guhyuk, We love ya too Kairi" Said Goofy.

"She is crazy or what?" Donald said as he laughs strangely and King Mickey hugged her in response…

'Finally… I have realized that I have to protect the ones I love and, protect myself… Sora, Riku, there's so much I want to tell you right now…' Kairi thought happily…She was in a good mood now!!!

SCOND CHAPTER FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LIKE IT?? review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
